Resiliency is My Mask
by MamaLadyKT
Summary: For Day One of the MamoUsa Week on Tumblr. This takes place after episode 132, with Puko the balloon remlis. Mamoru confronts Usagi about something that happened during the battle.


Resiliency is My Mask

Hi Everyone, this is my first ever finished and publish fanfic. YAY! This is for day one of the Mamo/Usa Week over on Tumblr. I am, in typical Usagi fashion, LATE! This was for Sunday's theme, but alas, I am posting on Monday. But I am here after much himming and hawing and debating and self-loathing and nervous breakdowns. I was strongly encouraged by a mass of wonderful, and much more talented people than myself, but especially by FloraOne (literally worship the ground she walks on), CassieRaven, TinaCentury and my wonderfully patient and extremely talented beta QueenRisa14. Thanks guys!

So here we go...

She would never be able to look at balloons the same way again.

In yet another attempt by the Dead Moon Circus to locate Pegasus, Mamoru's friend, Saori, had been targeted, and the balloon remlis, Puuko, unleashed.

She hadn't even thought twice as the inflated monster started careening towards Mamoru. He was defenseless and lying prone, knives pinning him to the concrete steps. She had to help him. And she did, blocking him with her own body and allowing the remlis to suffocate her instead, causing her to lose consciousness.

The rest was a blur. It all ended up fine. It always did. She got away from the bad guy's clutches and dusted it back to oblivion. The innocent victim was checked on and (in this case) bid farewell to. Another person who knew her secret. But at least it wasn't her fault this time.

After the weird creatures defeat, Chibi-Moon informed her that in his panic, Mamoru had shouted her name, her civilian name. _Whoops_.

It should worry her, how little this all phased her. Her cover blown and a new near death experience, but it wasn't the worst way she'd almost been killed. And it was all over and done with fairly quickly. And to be quite frank, she was too tired to care.

She shrugged it off and continued on as normal, a silent agreement between herself and Chibiusa, to carry on. They bickered their way leisurely down the street as if nothing ever happened as they made their way home, accompanied by an ever suffering Mamoru, both of them hanging off either side of him.

Mamoru, however, was rigid and silent, instead of his usual attempts to referee the two boisterous girls, with sighs of frustration.

"She wouldn't have been flirting with Mamo-chan if you had been mature enough to be a believable girlfriend!"

"I am plenty mature when you aren't around to needle me. You always bring the worst out in me. It's so embarrassing!"

"That sounds like a **you** problem. I'm a child!"

"Yes… a child. A 9000 year old child," Usagi deadpanned. Chibiusa's gaping mouth was evidence of Usagi's victory. But the day was catching up with her, exhaustion was setting in, she was still trying to get her breath back and she really didn't want to waste the little breath she did have arguing with her anymore. So she swallowed down any gloating remark or comeback.

With a deep sigh, she was ready to give into Chibiusa's desire to be the one to have alone time with Mamoru. Besides, her bed sounded really nice right about now. In a gentle voice, full of resignation she began to say, "You know kiddo, it's getting late and I think I'm gonna.."

"She's gonna come have a conversation with me about some senshi business. And I believe you said something about a project you needed to finish," Mamoru interrupted. His tone had a note of finality to it, and left no room for negotiation or argument. Usagi turned to give him a strange look and found his face calm but his eyes stormy.

But her future daughter was never good at taking a hint.

"But Mamo! I'm a senshi too! And I'm much better at it than odango's for brains! You should talk with me!" she pouted as she launched herself even higher and tighter up his arm, and dangled.

_Yes Chibiusa, very mature. That certainly solidifies your argument. Well done darling. _Usagi thought as she placed her face in her hand and sighed. This was precisely the argument and attacks she didn't want to deal with in the first place. She rubbed her thumb and pointer finger against her temples, trying to soothe the oncoming headache and help her to keep her patience. She was ready to intercede when Mamoru again beat her to it. And none too gently.

"Chibiusa," he stated sternly while shaking her off his arm, "Go. HOME. Please. I need to speak with Usagi," he said in exasperation, his voice a little louder than he intended.

Chibiusa's eyes were incredibly wide and her lip trembled a bit. She wasn't used to her Mamo-chan raising his voice at her. Surprised as she was at Mamoru's outburst, Usagi wasted no time in dealing with Chibiusa, before she made a scene, and exacerbated her headache.

Usagi bent down to her level and placed both hands on Chibiusa's shoulders. Looking her straight in the eye with the kindest face she could muster in her exhaustion, "Sweetheart, it's been a long day and sometimes, big people need time to talk about things that are scary. Yes you are a senshi, but a senshi in **training**," she reminded her gently but firmly.

Chibiusa harrumphed at the reminder and crossed her arms, but Usagi, took a deep breath and continued on, "And Mamo-chan would like to not talk about all the scary stuff around **his** little squirt. Ok?" Usagi moved her hands from her shoulders down to Chibiusa's upper arms, rubbing her hands up and down them in comfort. She could see the wheels turning in Chibiusa's head, trying to decide whether to listen to her or not. Usagi sighed before trying one last tactic.

"So why don't you head on home, and you have my permission to rummage in my treat drawer and get some stuff to fuel you for your project. I'll check on it and you when I get home, ok?" she said in her most soothing voice, silently pleading for Chibiusa to do as she asked and not whine.

The message must have gotten through because Chibiusa's eyes widened and for just a moment, something akin to sympathy splayed across her face. But the child quickly covered it with a playful glint. Usagi wasn't sure she'd even seen it at all.

"You won't be mad if I eat alllllllllll your junk?" she teased, trying to regain some levity. She never took Usagi seriously. It was all fun and games, teasing and laughter. And Usagi played along. Mamoru listened, curiously.

"Spore, I'd like to see you try! You're going to have the worst stomach ache and all your teeth are gonna fall out of your head! And don't think that's going to get you out of practice drills tomorrow at the temple!" she admonished, but then she leaned in all conspiratory and whispered, "it never worked for me either" and poked her in the tummy.

Chibiusa giggled that little girl giggle he loves so much, and relieved some of the tension that had found purchase in his shoulders. It was the sound of twinkling bells and sunlight. Of innocence. Innocence that Usagi was trying so hard to preserve. New appreciation swelled in his chest for his girlfriend and her care of their future daughter.

Chibiusa wriggled out of Usagi's reach, swatting at where her hands had previously been poking. "Alright alright! I won't eat it all…. Just most of it!" she hollered over her shoulder as she started running off in the direction of home.

"Tell Mama I won't be home for dinner. You can have my share!"

"Woo-hoo!" could be heard coming from the distance.

"Well," she started as she pushed off her knees to stand back up. She turned and gave him her full attention, crossing her arms in front of her and trying to place that carefree look on her face, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She took another deep breath, "I just gave up my dinner. This better be good."

He grabbed her hand without a word and lead her back down the direction they came, in the direction of his apartment, all business and tension again, as he set a brisk pace.

Ordinarily she would be bothered by the silence. Asking a million questions, talking about everything under the sun. Anything to fill the silence.

But tonight, she felt... drained, if she was to use one word to describe it. She had felt it all day, probably longer if she was being honest. So she just walked alongside him, in companionable silence, through the streets of Juuban. She got lost in her own thoughts as he tugged her along, so trusting in him she let him lead completely. Even if it was a little faster than she wanted to go at the moment.

If she was herself, she would be thrilled that he had insisted in time alone. Why wasn't she giddy? Why wasn't she...anything?

The thought jarred her as she suddenly realized they had come to a stop in Mamoru's apartment building elevator. She hadn't even noticed they had entered the building. He thumbed the button for his floor and she busied herself with looking at her fingernails. There was dirt and something else under them, it felt weird, as she rubbed them against the palm of her hand and thumb.

"It's the rubber."

His voice startled her out of her investigations. She must of been making a face.

"What?" she surprised herself with the breathless sound of it.

"Under your nails… It's the rubber, or maybe latex.. Whatever that thing was made out of. Your nails cut through your gloves when you were helping Chibiusa," he looked away to stare up at the floor number display on the wall, his hands balling up into fists did not escape her notice.

"What thing? What?" she asked, confusion lacing her voice and features. Why was she so breathless?

"The balloon. When it…." the elevator dinged that it had reached his floor and the doors opened with his neighbor on the other side. A nice older man who always wore a newsboy cap and a smile… except when Usagi was around.

It didn't go unnoticed by the couple that he disapproved of Usagi's unaccompanied presence. He was much friendlier when she came with the girls, Motoki or Chibiusa. That look of disapproval was currently displayed now. It made Usagi feel small, and like she was doing something wrong. Mamoru noticed, and wasn't having it.

"Well hello Chiba-san, wonderful weather we're having! It's the perfect night for a stroll, don't you think?" he asked while entering the elevator and eyeing Usagi. His statement obviously suggesting that they should ride back down the elevator, and spend their time outside, under the watchful eye of the public, not alone in his apartment. All she could do was dumbly continue looking at her fingers.

"It is Takahashi-san, we enjoyed ours. I'm sure you will enjoy yours. Excuse us." Mamoru said politely but curtly, as he grabbed Usagi's hand, eliciting a squeak from her, and pulled her out onto his floor and in the direction of his door. Mamoru grumbled, something about nosey and judgemental old people.

He walked down the hall and reached into his pocket to fish for his keys, while still keeping his tight grip on Usagi's hand with his other. He unlocked his door one handed and opened the door, tossing his keys into the bowl, kicking his shoes off and pulling her into his small entry so he could close out the world behind them.

"Mamo-chan what's.." was all she managed before he lifted her into his arms and walked her to the couch. He placed her gently down, only leaving her for a moment to turn the lights on, and returned to kneel in front of her. She was thoroughly confused by his actions. He rushed her here and then carried her ten feet to the couch!

"Mamo-chan! What is it?" she asked while he stared at her, his eyes darting all around her person.

"Are you ok?" he slowly enunciating each word.

"Yeeesss? You're confusing me, but I'm fine."

"You're breathless.."

"Well yes that's been annoying me too. I have no idea why I sound like this." she breathlessly chattered while waving her hands about. Only his Usako could chatter while breathless.

"You looked dazed."

"I'm just tired. Do I really look that bad?"

"Usako, you…" he stopped to collect himself,

"I almost lost you today," he finally said, quietly and with resignation. His head lowered to her knees, where he rested his forehead. She started combing her fingers through his hair, an attempt to soothe and comfort.

"Mamo-chan, you're being silly. I'm fine! Not even a scratch. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal Usako!" he insisted as his head shot up, eyes wide. He looked panicked. He stood up and looked down on her, determination building.

"It is a big deal, when I watch the most important person in my life dive in front of a hit meant for me, and have the life drained from her. I watched as it suffocated you, as you fought against it until you lost consciousness. I felt you slip away. It was so quick, but it felt like forever."

"And then you brush it off like it never happened. Like it didn't phase you. I'm shaking with fear and rage and you can't breathe still but you're fine!? Are you kidding me?" he railed.

At first she felt badly. Wanted to love him and reassure him that she was alright. But then, strangely she began to feel angry as he chastised her like she was a naughty child. First his neighbor and now him?

She stood up and looked him in the eye, even with their considerable height difference. When she responded, her voice was low and dangerous.

"How dare you. How dare you question how I deal with this crap! Are you new? Or only now paying attention?" her voice was slowly rising, dripping with incredulity, as she rose on her tiptoes to try and be at eye level with him. She only came to his chin.

'This has been my life day in day out for two years.' she thrust two fingers in his face with a glare. " I get hurt at every fight. I am yelled at and criticized for my fighting style, reaction time, battle strategy, things that I shouldn't know about barely sixteen years old!' she shook her head vehemently from side to side and lowered herself to the ground to keep her balance. He tried reaching out to her but she pulled away before he could touch her, his eyes widening in surprise. She took a step back to ground herself as she continued on, spurred on, the dam had broken.

"I am responsible for the safety of the whole damn world as well as my team and oh," she shouts raising her arms to either side of her and holding them out, "lets not forget, a little girl that has no damn business on a battlefield!" She slaps her thighs in frustration, and begins to walk away from the couch, to give herself room to pace, and he follows and pushes the coffee table away, to give her more space and less to potentially trip over.

She stops to look at him with impossibly big eyes filled with a kind of fear and panic he has never seen in her before, not even on the battlefield, before she asks in the most heart wrenching voice,

"What the hell is future me thinking!? Why in the world would I thrust this life, a life that I don't even want, on my only child? Our little girl!" It comes out in a sob and as his own heart jumps in his throat, he now knows the fear that is in her eyes. The fear of a mother for her child. But then she's pacing again and her voice booms and her tone shifts,

"And she's everywhere. In every aspect of my life! She goes everywhere with me. She's into everything at home, there is no such thing as privacy anymore. The fact that she went home without too much of a fight is a damn miracle!" her rant continues and all Mamoru can do is follow her in her tirade, listening and taking in everything she is saying. He reaches out from time to time to try and soothe but she shrinks away, not ready to be calmed or quieted.

"Here I am thinking it's because you want to spend some actual time with me that doesn't involve ice cream and Disney movies or studying, and you judge me for not having enough energy to give a damn about today's fight?" her voice is dripping with self-righteous anger as she pointed an accusing finger at his chest. She had stopped pacing so suddenly he almost ran into the back of her, causing him to stand on his toes, trying to regain balance and brace himself.

"This is so small on the scale of shit I have endured. Lets see," she raised her hand to begin ticking off her fingers, "I have broken almost every rib, sprained my ankles and wrists more times than I can count, broken one of them, concussions at least every few months, bruises every color of the rainbow." she continued ticking her fingers as her expression took on the look of exaggerated concentration , gaze lifted to the ceiling and lips pursed. Mamoru remained stoic as she listed off injuries, some he knew, some his didn't but all of them had him internally voice dropped in volume and octave as she continued.

"I have puked blood, I have passed out in my shower until the water turned cold, I have been burned, electrocuted, stabbed, punched, kicked, drowned, whipped and thrown off any kind of ledge you can think of. I have been groped and had someone force themselves on me." his stoic mask melted into anger, but she was nonplussed, "I have been betrayed, lied to and bullied. I have been tortured by enemies," she paused for just a moment, allowing her voice to soften just slightly before continuing with the hardest and most haunted memory, "and, my love, by **you**, and I still carry the scars." he visibly flinched before forcing himself to open them again. She however was looking away, her own eyes closed, mind still heaving all of the hurt that has been building.

"I have watched my friends die and I have endured losing you in every conceivable way. I've lost you to kidnapping, to death twice, and brainwashing twice, I think. I've started losing count, and a break-up. Oh and having you not remember me while another girl threw herself at you. That was fun." she was ramping back up and pacing again, nervous energy starting to take hold as her shoulders tightened and hands started wringing. He stopped following her, wanting to give her space as she seemingly wound tighter and tighter. His eyes widening as her list grew, she'd long ago ran out of fingers to tick off.

"I have had my energy drained, my crystal shattered, my pure heart ripped out, twice. I'm sure my mirror is next. I have traveled time and been told my future, with no regard for whether it's the life I wanted for us." she turned to gesture between the two of them, eyes wide, indicating the unvocalized question of, _did anyone ask you what you wanted, either? _He couldn't help the relief that flooded him, that even at the angriest he's ever seen her at him, she still regarded the future with "us".

"I have jumped into the jaws of hell and had my mind messed with in the process, looking pure evil itself in the face." she whispered to her feet, her gaze down turned, as her pacing stopped in the middle of the floor. But when her eyes looked up to his, there was fire burning in them, the likes of which he hadn't seen in months. He silently cheered.

"But I keep **going**. I keep **fighting**." her voice grew to a crescendo, her emotions barely contained within her petite frame as it shook from her indignation.

"I get up again the next day even though I only get an hour or two because of nightmares and panic attacks. So I'm sorry that I've become so **numb** to it that I don't react to your liking!" she finally screamed, heaving a sobbing breath, as silent tears streamed down her face. She hadn't even noticed they had started.

"I know" came his sad, quiet reply. At some point, a few tears had escaped his eyes too.

"What?!" she asked exasperated, her eyes wide and her eyebrows raised. He stepped closer to her, tentatively at first to gage whether or not she would pull away again. When she didn't he gathered her in his arms, and she relaxed against him seemingly on reflex, despite her angry diatribe just moments before. Her head resting against his chest, his head on the top of hers, their default hug that made them feel like two puzzle pieces coming together.

"I know how much you've been through. It haunts me too. But," he stopped and took a deep breath, pulling her away from him so he could look her in the eye before continuing, "I watched you stop fighting today, right in front of my eyes." he paused to let his words sink in but saw confusion written across her face. He breathed in before explaining,

"You will always be the selfless heroine, ready to give it all for someone else. But you also fight back, fight for your life just as hard as you fight for others, for Earth, for me." he implored, pride shining in his misted eyes, his hands rubbing her back to keep from gripping her, his need to hold her so strong.

"But not today, baby. You passed out in under a minute and it scared the crap out of me. I wasn't kidding, I felt you…." he couldn't finish, as he coughed back the choking sob that threatened him. She knew what he implied and her eyes grew impossibly wide.

"But then you picked up like nothing ever happened, and... I knew. I knew you had stopped feeling it all. Like you said yourself, that your numb. You're so tired physically and mentally that, subconsciously, you threw in the towel today. And what's scariest is that, you had no idea you'd done it. And…." it was his turn to sound breathless and shudder a sigh. "What if I hadn't been there? No one else would have known that you were as close to death as you were. It was only a minute, but I felt it Usako!" he emphatically pleaded, finally finding the strength to say what he couldn't before, "I felt you let go." he sobbed.

"I hardly ever make it to battles anymore. I know, I haven't been there. And seeing you today…" he heaved a haggard breath,

"I could have lost you." he cried, the tears finally fell freely down his checks.

"Mamo-chan.." she whispered with dawning realization and horror, as she buried her head against his chest, crying in earnest into his shirt, clutching at his back. But he pulled her away so he could look at her again, wanting, needing to get through to her.

"I needed to help you see.. Help you feel again. If there's one thing I'm good at with you its making you angry. And I needed to be here for you to let it all out. You need to be able to scream and rant and rave. I can see the weariness in you. I mean Usako, I introduced you to a female friend and it was Chibiusa that got jealous.." they both laughed a wet laugh.

"I have a lot to say about that, trust you me! I'm just… " she took a deep breath to regain some semblance of composure, but failed miserably as another sob rocked her, "Mamo-chan, I'm so tired." she whispered, again breathless. She buried herself back in his shirt as the tears returned, but unlike Usagi's trademark histrionics, these were quiet. Almost seemingly escaping without permission, as she almost choked on the sobs forcing themselves out of her small body, so ready to be free and heard. The girl who everyone thought wore her emotions on her sleeve, was holding so much in.

"I know baby. I know," he grieved with her, as he rubbed circles up and down her back, wanting to hold her as tight as he could. He grieved her lost innocence, her lost youth.

Grieved her ability to be the carefree spirit that he knew her to be, knew she yearned to be, and he feared would never be able to be again. He grieved his ignorance in not noticing sooner the toll this life they lead took on her. For not noticing that hers and Chibiusa's relationship wasn't a lack of maturity but a desperate attempt to cling to normalcy and youth.

That she was slowly withering right before his eyes. That the typical outbursts and outrageous antics so associated with Usagi, had become forced for others benefits. He grieved that he wasn't more help. He couldn't have been more angry with himself that it had to get to this point for him to see that she had been suffering for so long.

"I'm so sorry Usako," he mumbled into her hair. She heard him all the same.

"Mamo-chan, it's not your fault. You asked for this less than I did…"

"That's not what I mean Usako. I wouldn't trade this life for anything in the world. This life brought me to you. Before you, there was no light in my life. I had no one and nothing to look forward to. Everyday I wake up and see your picture on my nightstand and I look forward to another day spent with you. I look forward to being another day closer to getting to wake up next to you in the morning," a blush appeared across his nose and his eye grew comically large, as his words caught up with his brain. He expected Usagi to blush too, but she didn't. She smiled a true smile at him, not the least embarrassed by his words, and it was then that he knew she wanted the same thing.

"I long for that day too Mamo-chan" she looked him straight in the eye, bold and loving.

He cleared his throat as desire washed through him at the sight of her confidence, and longing.

"I meant, I'm sorry that I haven't been there to help more. With all of it. Showing up to fights, helping you with Chibiusa, even just being present long enough for you to talk to, alone, so you can get all this off your chest." he apologized in earnest, guiding them back down to the couch to sit. " I thought I was being responsible limiting our alone time… " he admitted sheepishly. "But you shouldn't be dealing with all this on your own. We're in this together." he scooped up her hand squeezing it to emphasize his point.

"We talked about this. Your workload with school is tremendous right now. I don't expect you to..

"Yes Usako, expect it. Expect me to be an equal part of this team. Expect me to be half of what you and I will build. Chibiusa's other parent. This is not all on you, sweetheart. I know I'm not as powerful as you are"

"Mamo-chan..." she warned.

"No, no, it's true I'm not. I'm not being self-deprecating. It's just a fact. But I take pride in being the one to have had your back since day one. None of the others can say that. And that's where I should be. What I should be doing more often. Having your back. I know you can hold your own. You amaze me every time I get to see you fight."

"I didn't amaze you today.." she scoffed and shrugged.

"Yes you did. I didn't even see you run towards me. One second you were helping Chibi-Moon and the next you're in front of me.. Heck you were on me! My god you are fast! And you acted! Couple years ago, you wouldn't have been sure of what to do. Today, you didn't hesitate. I need to be there to do the same for you. I want to be there."

"But Mamo-chan, your dream is to become a doctor. And to do that you need to study hard. You have demanding classes and labs and study groups and office hours." his eyebrows shot up in surprise at her ability to list off all of his obligations. She _had_ been listening to him when he talked about school. "So many things that I couldn't begin to wrap my head around. I want you to focus on that. I want you to achieve your dream!" she was emphatic as she lightly hit her fist to her thigh to demonstrate her seriousness.

"But at what cost? Being a doctor is not my only dream Usako. YOU are my dream. It doesn't matter what we're doing, ruling the world, or living a normal life, rich or poor. Powerful or not. As long as you are by my side, my life is worth living."

"Mamo-chan, I'm not worth that much… You've always wanted to be a doctor. Long before I hit you in the head with my awful test. You deserve to have something normal."

"And I am telling you," he seethed, something akin to anger almost lacing his voice, "I don't want normal if it doesn't have you!" he enunciated each word through gritted teeth. Where was his confident girlfriend? He'd never before had to convince her of his feelings, or her importance to him. They weren't leaving this apartment until she understood, even if it took all night. He would make her see sense. But instead all he saw was incredibly big, tired, and disbelieving eyes looking back at him. "Usako….." he placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth under her eye. "I love you so much. If all I have in life is you, then it's still more than I ever hoped for. You, my love, fulfill me. You inspire me. Everything I do, is because you spur me on to be a better person. Without you, everything else is empty and hollow. You make living worthwhile. Please baby. I'm here. And trust me when I say I know how ironic this is but, let me in. Let me be here for you." He placed a kiss on her forehead, never dropping his hand from her face. And he could feel her relax against him.

"Ok." came her simple reply, he almost wasn't sure he heard her.

"Ok?" he asked, pulling her away to look at her face.

"Yes. Ok. You really want to help me get all this off my chest?"she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Absolutely." he nodded vigorously. She closed her eyes and chuckled to herself at how their roles really had reversed.

"Usako, why are you so uncertain of my commitment to you?"

"Honestly?" she took a big breath to calm her growing nerves, and took his hands in her own. "Mamo-chan, it wasn't that long ago that you pushed me out that door, she let go off one of his hands and pointed at his front door, "claiming you didn't love me." he cringed, looking at her apologetically and reclaiming her pointing hand in his own. She cleared her throat and continued,

"You threw every insecurity I had about being a suitable match for you in my face, and I don't think I completely got over that. I trust you, when it comes to other women, I may not like the attention you get but, I trust you. But in the back of my mind, the reason you would leave me, wouldn't be for another woman, but because you got tired of, well," she paused looking down before looking back up at him, "me." he looked at her, eyes widening slightly as he prepared to retort, but started to ramble nervously, attempting to explain herself. " because, I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with and I know I exasperate you. And then add in Chibiusa and mines antics… it's easier sometimes to act like nothing bothers me. But it bothers me that you didn't tell your friends that you have a girlfriend or anything about me. It bothers me that you don't stick up for me to Chibiusa or Luna or Rei. It bothers me that… sometimes it seems like you only put up with me. That you stay with me... because of Chibiusa and the future we saw" she finished quickly. "Mamo-chan, I don't know why it is you love ME. Usagi. Not Serenity, past or future. But just the annoying girl you used to make fun of because of her weird hair and bad grades." she paused to take a breath, silencing his rebuttal with a look.

"Or at least, I didn't until tonight." She gave him a small smile, while squeezing back his hand. "I really make you want to be a better person?" her eyes sparkled and a small smile splayed on her face, a light blush coloring her checks, her expression was of happy awe.

He smiled at her, taking in all the things she'd said. _Man, have I been slacking._ He had so much to prove to her. He nodded at her, "Absolutely! I was a broody curmudgeon before you came into my life, you know that."

"You're still broody…" she mumbled with a smirk. He laughed despite himself, but sobered quickly.

"Usako, I am so sorry..." he fumbled with the words, not knowing where to begin, he had so much he was sorry for. Shame and guilt present in his eyes, before he looked down.

"I didn't tell you all this to make you feel sorry, or for an apology. You knew I needed to get this out of my system and you were right. What is it that you're always saying, 'we do better when we know better'?" her eyes sought his beneath the hair that had fallen over his eyes, shining bright. She felt lighter.

"You know all of this now, and you still love me…. That right there is already what I needed. Your love and acceptance." his eyes finally met was smiling so bright that he couldn't help the pull of his own lips. She was infectious that way.

"But I do have news for you Mamo-chan…" she teased, her eyes taking on a michevious glint.

"And what is that Usako?" he played along.

"Your girlfriend is needy. High maintenance. I require lots of love, reassurance, and patience…" and at that moment her stomach let out a loud growl, and they both erupted in laughter that was so desperately needed after the day they had. "And food! Don't forget food" he supplied, still chuckling, as he started to rise off the couch, pulling her up with him, into his arms. She shrugged before fully allowing herself to flush completely up against him,

"Well, yea. I thought that went without saying!" she giggled. He glanced at the clock in the kitchen. It was 8:30.

"In that case, and seeing as how I DID cost you your dinner at home, why don't I treat you to dinner at the Crown. Sure I can convince Motoki to make us some burgers." the warm smile that found residence on his face didn't seem to want to vanish, as her whole face lit up with the promise of burgers. He felt oddly powerful, being the one who could make her smile like that. Of all the magical, superhero things he could do, this is what made him feel powerful.

She pulled out of his arms and was skipping towards the door before she could even reply an enthusiastic "YES!".

He happily followed behind, picking up his previously discarded keys and slipping back on his shoes.

"When was the last time we went to dinner?" he asked genuinely curious.

"I don't even remember… months" she replied off hand. There was no accusation or malice in her voice, but it still startled him.

"We should change that… How about I promise to take you out to dinner, every other week, just the two of us. No girls, no Chibiusa. Just you and me. Deal?" he stuck out his hand toward her and she beamed.

"Deal!" and she shook his hand with a confident shake, before resuming the task of rebuckling her shoes. "Don't tell Chibiusa, she'll throw a tantrum from here to Kyoto… You know she was following you today." she spouted off as she rose and he opened the door.

"Seriously?" he groaned. "We need to find that girl a hobby.." he trailed off, trying to think of something that would preoccupy his overly curious future-daughter.

"Really though, Mamo-chan, you really had no idea Saori was crushing on you? Are you blind?"

"Usa!" the door to the apartment closed with a resounding bang and the sound of giggling could be heard until the elevator doors closed.

Holy cow, there it is. An ending. Wow! Thank you again to all those who encouraged me to keep writing (even when you didn't know if I was any good at it, you still said WRITE!) you all have been so welcoming and amazing, I'm so grateful to you all.

And now onto tomorrows (today? yea, its today now. Crud) theme: Monday - Memories.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
